


Риски бизнеса

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: тест изделий особого назначения





	Риски бизнеса

— Думаешь, будет пользоваться спросом? — спросила Гермиона, с сомнением поглядывая на муляжи.  
— Не думаю, знаю, — Джордж был до звериного серьёзен. — Волшебники подобным не избалованы. А колдовать над собственным членом, сама понимаешь, дураков нет. На механическое воздействие я проверил, но вот на контакт с естественными жидкостями организма — не могу.   
— То есть ты уже… э… тестировал?  
Джордж густо покраснел.  
— Гермиона, тут такое дело, я… как бы девственность храню. До свадьбы. Семейная традиция, сама понимаешь.  
— Ну, замечательно! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Воплощать в жизнь всякие дурацкие, по пьянке высказанные идеи ему традиции не мешают, а проверить, как оно на практике работает — так у нас девственность.  
— Вот сейчас ты была не права.   
— Знаю. Прости. Ну что, до свадьбы будем ждать?  
— Свадьба через полгода, да и после — я как-то не рассчитывал медовый месяц в тест-драйв превращать. Неромантично это.  
— Намекаешь, что всё придется делать мне?  
— Ну, не совсем тебе, но это твой вклад в наше дело. Риски бизнеса. К тому же твой муж самый невозмутимый и самый безбашенный волшебник во всей Британии.  
— Почему это безбашеннный? Он просто смелый, — не без гордости за мужа возразила Гермиона.  
— Смелым он был, когда Волдеморта окучивал, а безбашенным стал, когда на тебе женился.  
— Вот спасибо!  
— Всегда пожалуйста, партнёр. Ну так как? Берёшь потестить? Не хочу нанимать сторонних испытателей, ещё идею попрут.  
— За безопасность этих штук отвечаешь самым дорогим, что у тебя есть, и я не о мозгах сейчас говорю! — предупредила Гермиона, упаковывая продукцию в сумочку.  
— Риски бизнеса! — хохотнул Джордж, уворачиваясь от летящего в голову фаллоса.  
  


***

Гермиона с волнением ждала мужа с работы. Она надраила дом, приготовила ужин, достала бутылку с вином. Хорошо, что завтра выходной. Если тестинг затянется, то будет возможность отоспаться.  
Весь вечер она мурлыкала и ластилась к нему, как кошка. На самом деле, такие приготовления нужны были скорее ей, чем ему. В деловом плане тут всё просто: да-да, нет-нет. И уговаривать супруга сделать что-либо заведомо ему неприятное, Гермиона не собиралась. Бизнес бизнесом, но семья дороже.   
К счастью, за ужином зашла речь о её работе на Джорджа.  
— Как ваш секретный проект, — спросил Северус, — продвигается?  
Гермиона, уже чуть хмельная, хихикнула.  
— В стадии тестирования, и у нас проблемы. Двигательного характера. Короче, нам нужен доброволец.  
— Ты хочешь испытать на мне очередные Ужастики Уизли? Спасибо, я пас.  
— Погоди, я тебе покажу, а там решай сам. Но я не представляю, к кому бы ещё я могла обратиться.   
— Всё так плохо?  
— Нет, сработано на совесть, но для первого применения нужен человек смелый, умный, не ханжа, с крепкими нервами и чувством юмора. То есть мне нужен мой муж.  
— Ладно, по предмету «Лесть» зачёт ты сдала. Давай, посмотрим на ваш Ужас.  
— Тогда поднимемся в спальню, его лучше испытывать на мягком, если что…   
— Заинтриговала даже…   
В спальне Гермиона уже всё приготовила. Она жестом фокусника сняла маскирующие чары с муляжей.  
Северус долго смотрел на выставку из фаллосов и ничего не говорил. А посмотреть было на что.  
Однажды Гермиона за стаканом несливочного пива проболталась партнёру о маггловском изобретении под названием «презерватив со стимулирующими насадками». Джордж попросил образец в студию. Гермиона наколдовала одну иллюзию, вторую, третью. А через пару недель Джордж принёс ей «на подумать» несколько вариантов магического кондома. Смысл был в том, что в отличие от маггловского, они представляли собой двухкомпонентные материализованные чары.   
Один компонент — собственно кондом, другой — эти самые насадки. Различные бугорки, жгутики и шарики облепляли член, превращая его из заурядного органа в затейливую секс-игрушку. Джордж клятвенно заверял, что всё держится на совесть, и исчезнет, как только эрекция спадёт. В случае если процесс затягивается, насадки сами собой пропадают через час.   
— Итак, — прервал молчание Северус, — что это?  
Гермиона объяснила. Строго научно.   
— Ну, практический смысл первого компонента мне понятен. В ситуации, когда секс спонтанный, тут не до заклинаний, зелий и прочих приёмов защиты.   
— Ну да, руки трясутся, в голове туман, — поддакнула супружница, вспоминая все те случаи, когда с ними приключался этот самый спонтанный секс.  
— А все эти художества — они к чему? Вот у тебя лично, есть претензии к моему члену?   
— Никаких, но это мне повезло получить и мужа хорошего, и любовника чуткого в одном флаконе. А если у кого проблемы? Чисто физиологические. Стимуляция чувственности зельями приводит, сам знаешь, по итогу к обратному эффекту. К тому же человеку свойственно искать разнообразия. Пусть лучше он ищет его с одним партнёром, чем с разными.  
— С разными партнёрами разнообразия ищут идиоты. Поперёк, это факт, ни у кого не бывает.  
— Ну так как? Ты согласен?  
— Ну, женщина, сама напросилась. Чего не сделаешь ради любви? Только я рассчитываю на твоё более чем активное участие.  
Северус привлёк её к себе, и Гермиона приступила к подготовке поля деятельности для испытаний.   
Она расстегнула брюки мужа, достала уже набухший член и нежно провела языком по головке, до половины скрытой крайней плотью. Северус в это время освобождал себя от рубашки. Несколько незамысловатых движений: пощекотать кончиком языка уздечку, глубоко заглотить ртом, так чтобы головка упиралась в мягкое нёбо, и вот, эрекция полностью удовлетворяла заявленным условиям. Гермиона взяла презерватив и ртом натянула почти неощутимый материал на член. Над вкусом надо поработать. Как хорошо, что Джордж отказался от звуковых эффектов. Насадки просто облепили орган, словно приклеились к нему.   
Северус посмотрел вниз, хмыкнул и приподнял жену с колен. Они упали на кровать, брюки остались лежать на полу.   
— Ну что, волшебница, ты готова к чудесам? — прошептал ей на ушко муж.  
Всё дальнейшее происходило без лишних слов, и прошло почти как всегда. Ей было хорошо, она перестала думать о работе после первых же глубоких толчков. Северус же расстарался. Он переворачивал её со спины на живот, усаживал сверху и пристраивал под собой. Его движения были разнообразными по темпу и силе проникновения. Когда оргазм схлынул, и они оба отдышались, Гермиона села на кровати. Как Джордж и обещал, насадки исчезли.   
— Не знаю, на что ты рассчитывала, но испытания прошли, на мой взгляд, с оглушительным успехом.  
— Ты что-нибудь постороннее почувствовал? — уточнила Гермиона.  
— Я чувствовал только тебя, — ответил Северус, — как и всегда. Это ты мне скажи, работают ваши приколы или нет?  
— Я тоже чувствовала только тебя, но знаешь, эти синенькие шарики и зелёненькие жгутики смотрятся очень…  
— Глупо.  
— Нет, возбуждающе.  
Приписать на изделии «протестировано четой Снейпов» Гермиона Джорджу не позволила. Бизнес бизнесом, но семья дороже.


End file.
